


La fine della storia

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: "John, dopo tutto quello che ci è successo... Dopo che hai rischiato di morire... C'è una cosa che devo assolutamente dirti"."Che cosa?""Ti amo".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio modo di sputare in faccia alla bbc.

"John, dopo tutto quello che ci è successo... Dopo che hai rischiato di morire... C'è una cosa che devo assolutamente dirti".

"Che cosa?"

"Ti amo".

***

Sherlock preme lo stantuffo della siringa e la osserva svuotarsi nel suo braccio, cercando di concentrarsi solo sui battiti del proprio cuore che accelera.  
Chiude gli occhi, perché non sopporta di vedere le cause trasformarsi in effetti e le parole materializzarsi nel mondo. Non fino a che la droga non entrerà completamente in circolo, e il suo non si trasformerà in un lavoro a ritroso (gli effetti, sì, quelli continuerano ad apparire, piccole bolle che esplodono piano davanti alla sua vista. Le cause, invece, mancheranno. Il suo bellissimo cervello collegherà i fili in ogni caso, come un bambino che salta e afferra i palloncini che erano sfuggiti alla sua presa, e lui potrà di nuovo essere un detective eccezionale).  
Sherlock fa alcuni respiri profondi e poi si alza e abbandona la cucina. Va alla porta, apre al cliente appena arrivato e gli indica senza troppe cerimonie la sedia, mentre le parole appaiono davanti ai suoi occhi prive di significato; pezzi di puzzle da ricomporre seguendo una melodia che ha scordato, ma che non riesce mai a dimenticare davvero.  
_... Solo, single, fumatore, povero, si diverte a giocare d'azzardo ma non troppo..._  
Si siede sulla poltrona a sinistra e prova ad ascoltare ciò che l'uomo dice, ma il suo sguardo punta altrove, verso la cucina, perché - _perché non c'è nulla nel mezzo_. Non c'è un palloncino azzurro e non c'è nemmeno una poltrona.  
_(Le parole non esplodono davanti ai suoi occhi perché un vuoto non è osservabile e non crea conseguenze. Un effetto non esiste laddove la causa scompare._  
_Sherlock ama guardare la cucina, ama intravedere il suo tavolo pieno di alambicchi, poiché l'assenza di parole è un silenzio caldo nella sua mente, una pace interiore che non riesce a trovare in nessun altro modo, in nessun altro luogo, mai. Ovunque va, gli effetti sbocciano nel suo campo visivo, ma non qui. Non dove manca una causa)._  
L'uomo parla e Sherlock è obbligato a prestargli attenzione, a rompere la sua armonia. Sherlock è un bambino costretto a saltare per cercare di afferrare il filo di mille palloncini che scappano verso il cielo. Intreccia da solo la soluzione, lavora a ritroso: le parole che sbocciano accanto a quell'uomo sono meri effetti di cui deve scoprire l'origine. Lo fa disegnando una canzone, ride e utilizza il solito sguardo sprezzante; risolve il caso in pochi minuti lasciando l'uomo a bocca aperta e poi gli urla di andarsene, stanco delle continue parole che la sua sola presenza crea.  
_(Sherlock ha afferrato i palloncini, li ha tirati a sé e ha legato i vari fili fra loro. Quando alza lo sguardo, però, frammenti di plastica azzurra sono tutti suo pavimento, e l'intreccio pende smorto fra le sue mani)._  
Cacciato lo scocciatore, Sherlock torna a sedersi sulla poltrona e guarda la cucina. Gli piace la sua cucina, è inframmezzata da un vuoto che impedisce alle parole di esplodere nella sua mente.

***

"... Non prendermi in giro".

"Non potrei mai. John, io ti amo. Sul serio. Non voglio più mentire".

"... Sherlock..."

"...."

"... Sherlock, mi dispiace. Io non sono gay".

"Ma... Dopo tutto quello che noi abbiamo..."

"Ero sposato. Ho persino una figlia. Cosa pensavi? Davvero, io non sono gay. Mi dispiace".

***

Sherlock ama drogarsi. Quando si droga, le parole che si gonfiano davanti ai suoi occhi non sono che conseguenze, e lui deve sforzarsi per fare un lavoro a ritroso, cercando la causa.  
Se deve uscire di casa, Sherlock deve essere necessariamente drogato. Anche se Molly gli ha detto che gli rimangono poche settimane di vita. Anche se la signora Houdson è preoccupata per lui - persino Greg, _Greg_  è preoccupato per lui. Strano come ricordi il suo nome, ora. Ma comunque.  
Se esce di casa, Sherlock attraversa per forza di cose posti a lui noti. A _loro_ noti.  
E le parole esplodono davanti agli occhi con la forza del futuro, seppellendo i ricordi - _via, via le cause dalla sua mente; solo effetti asettici consenguenti a persone che non ha mai incontrato e che mai più rivedrà._  
Sherlock, così, può anche permettersi di tornare in quel luogo dove tutto è finito.  
Sherlock, così, può anche guardare le mura di quel palazzo che non svanirà - _nessun vuoto in cui rifugiarsi_ \- e intrecciare fili diversi dalla realtà.  
_Illusione. Solitudine. Rimpianto._  
(Sherlock afferra i palloncini sorridendo, mentre rimane fermo in mezzo alla strada a guardare quelle mura.  
Sherlock intreccia una storia a suo uso e consumo, dove "illusione" è John che credeva di essere innamorato di Mary, "solitudine" è per Rosie che non conoscerà mai l'affetto di una madre e "rimpianto" è per il tradimento, le scelte sbagliate che si sforzano di essere causa della morte di lei).  
Sherlock si siede su una panchina e resta ore ad osservare quel posto; le parole che nascono nell'aria sono solo effetti di cui può inventarsi la causa.  
(E pensa, pensa alla vera fine della storia)

***

_"Ti amo"._

_John lo guarda stupito, sbatte le palpebre alcune volte e poi sorride, ed è il sorriso più luminoso del mondo._

_"Aspettavo da secoli di sentirtelo dire"._

_"... Davvero?"_

_John si fa avanti e lo abbraccia spofondando la testa nel suo petto. Le sue mani tremano, come se non riuscisse a contenersi._  
_Non più._

_"Mi ero illuso che fosse solo da parte mia. Cavolo, quando sono stato stupido! Ma non ho nessun rimpianto, perché ora Rosie esiste nel mondo. E sai qual è la cosa migliore? Che non saremo più soli. Mai, mai più. Grazie a te"._

***

(Sherlock sorride, osservando il palazzo bianco. Tiene fra le mani un intreccio, e i palloncini sono tutti scoppiati.  
La composizione di fili che ha creato è così meravigliosa che non riesce a smettere di guardarla anche se sembra scivolare via fra le sue dita; è una musica che vibra fra le corde della sua anima e che non vuole smettere di ascoltare, mai.  
È questa, la vera fine della storia.  
_È quella che si sarebbe meritato_ ).


End file.
